Little White Lie
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sequel to Only Because It's You - Nick and Sara are in Texas. What lie can they tell this time?
1. Chapter 1

Little White Lie

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI and I probably never will.

A/N: Hey. I'm back with a sequel to Only Because It's You, due to popular demand. I say popular demand, I think one person said it but still. I can't believe I can never get away with just doing a simple oneshot or a short story without having to do a sequel. Oh well, who am I to complain, I get to write about my favourite pairing on CSI so I'll be smiling like an idiot all day. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sara rolled over onto her back and sighed. Was it strange that she was nervous about this? Nervous about meeting the rest of his family? Well, quite frankly, she didn't care if it was strange, it was true. She had been way over her head when she met Nick's sister and his nieces. Could she possibly cope meeting the rest of his family without crumbling completely?

"What's up?" Nick asked as he rolled over himself and turned to face her.

"Have a guess," she raised her eyebrows. "I'm freaking out."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously, Nick? Why?" Sara glared at him. "Why do you think? It's one thing meeting your sister, which I was completely nervous about too might I add, but your whole family? I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"You were the one who said you wanted to meet them," he reminded her.

"Yeah, maybe I did," she shrugged. "But that was before I thought about it properly and calmly. Nick, I can't do it. It was different with your sister, we were pretending, we had nothing to lose. Now, I have everything to lose. I can't lie to your family, I was pretty uncomfortable with lying to your sister, so don't think I'm up for lying to your mum."

"She knows," Nick stated.

"You told her?" Sara asked, both relieved and surprised.

"You bet. And she didn't care much, well she did but she didn't mind the little white lie we told because something good came out of it," he smiled.

"Lie _we _told?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "You know fully well that that lie was all your idea. I was merely an accomplice."

"Yes you were," Nick grinned before leaning down and kissing her.

Sara sighed again when their lips parted a few moments later.

"And you're right, this time it is different, but in a good way. We don't have to pretend and make up stories and share information that is both a lie and far too personal," Nick smirked. "You don't need to lie, not really. We are dating, we have been for a month. And what's the difference between 6 months and 1 month?"

"150 days, give or take," Sara stated.

"Yeah, well, what could we have done in those 150 days that we haven't already?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not lie to your family."

"Call it a technicality," Nick shrugged. "Come on, no more lies, I promise. And you wouldn't want me to have to call my mum and tell her we aren't coming, would you? She'll be heart broken; she's been so looking forward to meeting you."

"That's emotional blackmail," Sara sulked. "You promise no more lies?"

"Hand on heart," he smiled. "Why would I want to lie about us anyway?"

At Dallas International Airport:

Nick and Sara entered the baggage area and after collecting their suitcases, they headed towards the exit to meet Nick's mum and dad. And sure enough, there they were, smiling like Cheshire cats. It was somewhat unnerving for Sara.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick," Sara stated as she stopped dead in her tracks halfway through the busy building.

"Calm down," Nick chuckled. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Sara nodded reluctantly and let Nick guide her in the direction of his parents.

"Nicky!" Jillian exclaimed as soon as they were close enough. "Come here."

"Hi, mum," Nick croaked out. "You can let go now."

"Right, sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "But we've missed you."

"I've missed you too, mum, but there's no need to smother me."

Bill, Nick's dad, left his wife and son for a moment and walked over to the shy, almost ill looking women Nick had walked over with.

"I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say that you're Sara," Bill smiled.

"Then I must be," she tried to smile back. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stokes."

"Bill, please," he insisted.

"Either way, it's still nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Bill nodded. "So I've heard you're the women who has made my son change his ways. Lucky guy."

"Oh, no, it's completely the other way around. I'm the lucky one," Sara grinned.

"Well, I ain't gonna argue with you there," Bill smirked.

"I can see where Nick gets his sense of humour from," Sara chuckled, finally allowing herself to relax.

"Where else can a man learn how to charm a lady?" he asked rhetorically.

Sara was about to say something else when Jillian and Nick turned there attention back to them. "Hey, Jillian."

"Sara," Jillian smiled widely, giving Sara a friendly hug. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Sara nodded.

"Alright?" Jillian raised an eyebrow, pulling out of the hug and looking her up and down. "You're practically glowing."

Sara blushed, making Nick smile at her awkwardness and her inability to take a compliment, even from him.

"Come on then," Bill smiled. "There's a few more people at home who are dying to you, Sara."

"Can't keep them waiting then," she stated, biting her lip.

Nick smiled reassuringly at her as they began to walk outside to his parents' car. He reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze in hopes to comfort her and calm her down.

A short while later, they arrived at the huge ranch that was the Stokes family home. It was beautiful. Stunning even. The wide open spaces, the fields of wild flowers and blue sky as far as the eye could see. It was like heaven. Sara couldn't imagine why Nick would want to leave a place like that, and for Vegas of all places, possibly the complete opposite of that paradise. But she was so very glad he had chosen to leave, else she would never have met him, and would never be stood in front of the home he grew up in as all the other members of his rather large family poured out of the house.

After all the meeting and greeting, hugs and handshakes, names and faces to remember, it actually hurt. Sara's brain actually hurt. She never thought it was possible. She thought her brain could and would pick up and remember every single person she met, but it appeared to not be the case. It went in one ear and out the other. Men like Nick should come with a warning tattooed to their foreheads: 'Warning. From a large family. Be prepared.' But even if Sara had known just to what extent the size of his family was it wouldn't have changed anything. You can't help who you fall in love with. But nevertheless, it was all too overwhelming for her. The room began to spin and she felt light headed and queasy. Sara reached out for something to hold on to, and while she did just about have a hold on the back of the sofa, she still felt herself, almost in slow motion, fall to the ground.

"Sara?" Nick called her name as he saw her hit the floor. "Sara, honey, are you okay?"

With no reply he walked around to the sofa and was filled with fear as he saw her just lying there, not moving. "Sara? Sara, can you hear me?"

All this commotion prompted everyone in the room to surround them. They talked amongst themselves, gossiping and speculating about what could have happened.

"Sara?" Nick called again. He hated having to do it but he had to check she was still breathing. Thankfully she was. And the sensation of Nick leaning across her stirred Sara and she began to try and sit up. "Oh thank God."

"What happened?" Sara asked groggily.

"I think you passed out," Nick sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a moment there, Sunshine."

"Sorry," she gulped, blinking back tears.

"Excuse me. Coming through," Jillian bellowed through the audience that had gathered. "Step back; give her some room."

"Yep, nothing to see here," Bill added.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Jillian asked as she loomed over her.

"Yeah. I, uh, I don't know what happened," Sara sniffled. "One moment I'm trying to remember the names of people and the next I'm here, on the floor."

"Why don't you take her upstairs for a lie down, Nicky?" Jillian suggested. "You might just be tired from the flight."

"What do you say?" Nick asked as he helped Sara sit up properly.

"It can't hurt," she shrugged. "Thank you."

Sara then braced herself to stand up but Nick stopped her. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Standing up," she stated.

"I don't think so," Nick shook his head as he wrapped one arm around her back, slid the other under her knees and scooped her up into a fireman's lift.

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed. "Put me down! I can walk by myself."

"Excuse me for a moment," Nick grinned at his mum, ignoring all of Sara's comments and began walking towards the staircase.

"Nick, I'm being serious! Put me down! I'm not a child! Nick!" Sara practically screamed.

"There, better?" Nick smirked as he lay Sara down on the bed in what used to be his room as a child, and still was his room when he came to visit.

"Yes," Sara huffed.

"What was that?" Nick asked, sarcastically.

"Go away."

"Fine, I'll leave you to get some rest. If you're sure you're okay…," Nick smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just all a bit much for one day, that's all. And it was really hot downstairs. I'll be fine. Go. Go and tell the rest of your family how we got together," Sara smirked.

"Don't think I won't," he chuckled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Go and have fun," Sara instructed. "And leave me alone."

"Will do," he winked, walking back towards the door. "See you later. Feel better, okay?"

"Okay," Sara sighed, slightly irritated but flattered that he cared so much.

Nick smiled as he stepped out the room and closed over the door.

"Nick?" Sara called out, just before the door was fully closed.

"Uh huh."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I know," Nick smirked and closed the door.

"Son of a…"

A few hours later:

Sara woke up smiling. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, not feeling all that tired, but clearly she'd needed it. She felt all refreshed and rejuvenated. It was liberating. Who knew that just a few hours sleep could make that much of a difference? It was a nice change for her, to feel awake and content at the same time.

But that feeling was short lived. Sara suddenly felt queasy again, but this time it wasn't the type of queasy you felt when you were nervous or in a bumpy car ride. No, this was different; this was the type of queasy that you had to act on. Sara leapt out of bed and just about made it to the toilet bowl in the en suite bathroom.

"Urgh," she grunted once she'd finished. "What's wrong with me?"

Thank you for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying this. And I'd just like to give a special thanks to Giulietta Marescotti for your help with this and, as always, to BrokenDaisy, just because she's amazing, although I'm sure I tell her that enough. This, like Only Because It's You, is just gonna be a 3 chapter story but I hope you'll like it anyway. More to come soon. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI. Sadly.

A/N: I just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed so far, brought a smile to my face. Anyway, here's chapter 2, and things are about to get interesting…

Chapter 2

*Knock, knock*

"Come in," Sara sighed, climbing back into bed.

"Hey, Sara. Are you okay? I could have sworn I heard you throw up just then," Jillian asked, concern etched on her face.

"No, no that wasn't me," Sara lied.

"No? Sorry, with so many people in this house it's hard to keep track of everyone," she smiled.

"I bet," Sara smiled back weakly.

"Are you feeling better after your nap?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sara nodded. "I feel so much better. Sometimes I get like it, sometimes I just need to sleep."

"Well, I'm glad. Nicky's been like a lost puppy without you," Jillian chuckled.

Sara smiled politely, trying to fight that queasy feeling that was returning. She hated being sick at the best of times, but this was worse, way worse. She didn't need an audience.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sara? You don't look very…," before Jillian could finish her sentence, Sara jumped out of bed and headed for the en suite bathroom and threw up for the second time in about 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry," Sara sighed as Jillian came to the door to see if she was alright.

"There's no need to be sorry, Sara," she smiled reassuringly at her. "So I take it that it was you who was sick a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," Sara insisted.

"Oh, so you throw up everyday?" Jillian raised an eyebrow.

"No, but…," Sara paused to collect her thoughts and crawl back into bed. "It must be because of the flight. I've never been a huge fan of flying."

"Well, why didn't you tell Nick? You could have easily drove here," she stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I know but it's a short flight and to drive here would take twice as long, easily, so it's easier to just catch a flight," Sara tried to explain. "Honestly, it's no big deal. I should have taking something for travel sickness but I forgot. It's my own fault. There's really nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jillian, I'm sure. I really appreciate the concern but I have no one to blame but myself. I'll be fine soon, I always am," Sara smiled.

Jillian sighed, not sure yet if she believed Sara. But before she could decide Nick came to the door.

"Hey, babe. You alright?" he smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sara snapped.

"Okay, sorry, I was just…," Nick put his hands up to surrender.

"Well just don't, okay? I'm fine. I'm always fine. Don't you waste your time on me. Don't waste time worry about me. Okay? Just get back to whatever it was you were doing and leave me alone," Sara argued.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that," Nick insisted, wondering what he'd done that was so wrong. "I was just…"

"And I'll tell you again. Go away. Leave me alone. I don't need this right now," Sara protested. "I don't need you right now. Go."

"Sara…," Nick trailed off as he tried to find the right words to reason with her.

Sara sniffled as she turned away from him, lay on her side and tried her very best not to just burst into tears. What was wrong with her?

Nick turned to look at his mum. "What do…?" he started. "Should I…?"

Jillian nodded. "Go. Let her calm down."

"I'll have you know I am calm," Sara stated though gritted teeth.

Nick just nodded, took his mother's advice and left the room.

"Is he gone?" Sara sniffled.

"Yes. But he was only trying to help," Jillian insisted softly.

"I know," Sara nodded and she sat up again and wiped at her eyes. "I just… I don't know. I know he cares, and I love that about him but sometimes he doesn't know when to quit."

"He gets that from me," Jillian commented with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're a women. You know when to ask appropriate questions and when save them for another time. Nick just… he just doesn't. And that's not always his fault, but sometimes I just wish he'd know when to stop with the questions and hold me," Sara sniffled, a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Oh, darlin', you know as well as I do that he's a man and he ain't ever gonna change," she tried to lighted the mood.

"I guess," Sara chuckled lightly. "And I wouldn't want him to change either."

"So, do you wanna talk about what just happened?" Jillian asked.

"I thought we just did."

"You know what I mean," Jillian raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard about you and from the look of pure shock on Nicky's face, that was completely out of character for you. You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what's wrong with," she sighed. "I just feel… different and not myself. I thought I was just coming down with a cold but I don't know."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Jillian asked.

"Only a week or so, hence why I thought it was…," Sara started.

"How's your appetite been? Is there any foods you can't eat? Is there any foods that don't agree with you?" Jillian continued.

"Well, now that you mention it, I suppose I have been more hungry lately, eating more often. And yeah, I can't have coffee in the morning anymore, I throw up straight after," Sara answered. "Why? What's with all the questions?"

Jillian grinned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Sara, but I think you might be pregnant."

"What?" Sara just about managed to say.

"Think about it. Think about the evidence. All your symptoms could just mean that you're ill but I don't think so. I think it's something else. Something much better. Are you pregnant?" Jillian looked at Sara with expectant, wide eyes.

And Sara found herself nodding.

"You are!?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know for sure but I must be. With all the evidence, I mean," Sara gulped. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! You have made my year! Let me go and tell everyone!" Jillian shrieked as she bounced off the bed and left the room.

"Oh God, what have a down?" Sara thought. She'd gone and done the one thing she didn't want to do. Lie to Nick's mum. "Kill me now."

Pregnant? No, she couldn't be. Sure most of Nick's family thought they'd been together for 6 months, when in reality it had only been 1 month, but even so, getting pregnant after just '6 months' with a person didn't exactly say much about her, did it? If it wasn't bad enough meeting every member of Nick's huge family, now they were gonna judge her for getting pregnant before she and Nick were married or even living together. What did that say about them?

But was she really pregnant? Pregnancy didn't just happen over night, the embryo had to be at least 2 or 3 weeks old before symptoms began to show and before a pregnancy test came up positive. Right? Maybe she was wrong about that. But whether or not, she and Nick had always been careful in that department. Right? She could've sworn her life on that fact up until 5 minutes ago. But now, now she just didn't know. Did she even want a baby, Nick's baby? As that question floated into her head, Sara smiled. Maybe she did want to have his baby, one day, but not now, not so soon into their relationship. What if it tore them apart? What if Sara ended up as a single mother? Could she cope? All good, sensible questions but none of them gave her any real answers. Was she even pregnant?

All the thinking she was doing blocked out everything else so Sara failed to hear someone knock rather erratically at the bedroom door.

"Sara, I don't care if you're ignoring me. I'm coming in," Nick announced as he opened the door.

"Nick, what are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sara asked, annoyed.

"I did, several times," Nick insisted.

"Oh, sorry, I, uh, I was thinking about…," Sara stuttered sheepishly.

"Let me guess, about college funds or what colour we should paint my spare room," Nick glared. "Could you please explain to me why my mum has just been happily announcing our good news before I even knew we had any? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, actually there is something I should tell you," Sara stated.

"Are you pregnant?" Nick asked, calming down.

"No," Sara shook her head. "At least I don't think so, anyway."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "If you don't think you're pregnant why does my mum think you are?"

"I don't even know," Sara sighed. "She started asking me all these questions, and then she looked at me like I'd just discovered the cure for cancer and told me that I must be pregnant. And I nodded…"

"You nodded?" Nick interrupted.

"You should have seen the look of pure excitement in her eyes. She wanted me to say yes. She wanted me to be pregnant. And I didn't have the heart to tell her anything different," Sara explained.

"You didn't have the heart?" he asked. "Are you gonna have the heart to tell her your not after she's told everyone and is already looking forward to spoiling another grandchild?"

"Oh my God. Would you believe that totally skipped my mind?" Sara smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. What have I done?"

Nick sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "No, I'm sorry. I was a bit shocked. It's not everyday your mum tells you that your girlfriend is pregnant."

Sara chuckled lightly. "It's not everyday your boyfriend's mum tells you your pregnant."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over the possibilities. Sara had actually, genuinely, forgotten that she would have to put Jillian straight if she wasn't pregnant. And it only added to the pressure she now found herself under. She understood how Jillian could have come to that conclusion; maybe there was a part of Sara that suspected that she must be pregnant. After all, when Jillian, mother of 7, tells you that you're expecting who are you to argue?

Nick still couldn't even believe he and Sara were having this conversation. Never in all his years of dating had this topic come up so early into a relationship, if at all. The news was daunting, yet mostly intriguing. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Maybe he was happy at the thought of being a dad. Maybe he was angry because if Sara had had any idea that she may have been pregnant he would have liked her to come to him, he would have liked to have found out she was pregnant from her and not his mother.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. For one, we've not exactly been together that long for this to have happened. And two, you know what I'm like with flying, it's made me sick and grumpy in the past. That's probably all it is. So I'm sorry for giving you such a shock and for lying to your mum," Sara explained rationally. "And I'll fix this. I promise."

Nick nodded. "It won't take long. I mean, how many people could she have told?"

Thank you for reading. I kinda stereotyped the symptoms of pregnancy, didn't I? I didn't mean to but despite the fact that Nick's mum has had 7 children I didn't think that she'd just be able to sense that Sara was pregnant, but that she could probably come to that conclusion from the symptoms Sara presented. But is Sara actually pregnant? The next chapter, also the last chapter, will reveal all. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I am yet to own CSI, so for now I'm just borrowing it. For purely selfish purposes.

A/N: Well, here's the third and final chapter of this sequel. Thank you for reading and reviewing this and Only Because It's You. I will be back soon with… something, I'm sure. Until then, enjoy this. Oh and remember to smile =)

Chapter 3

"I guess we should go downstairs and tell them the truth," Sara stated, standing up and flattening out the creases in her clothes.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. "You don't have to do it yet."

"No, I should get it over and done with now, and hopefully your mum won't hate me too much," Sara smiled in spite of herself. "Best to do it before everyone gets too excited."

"She won't hate you," Nick insisted.

Sara just nodded and took his outstretched hand. Nick began walking out the room but Sara pulled him back in. And pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, resting his hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," Sara smiled up at him. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Nick nodded. "Come on, time waster, the sooner we sort this out the way the sooner you can apologise properly."

Sara pursed her lips and let Nick almost drag her out the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Is it true?" Angie blurted out as she bounded up to them. "Are you pregnant?"

"Mum, who did you tell?" Nick asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh, you know, just the whole family," she grinned. "This is amazing news, Nicky. You didn't expect me to keep it to myself, did you?"

"Nicky, don't avoid my question. Is Sara pregnant?" Angie asked again.

"Well, actually…," Sara started.

"Yep," Nick grinned. "Sara's pregnant. With my baby, may I add."

If Sara hadn't of been so shocked that Nick had decided to continue with the lie she would have hit him for that comment.

"I knew it!" Angie announced. "I knew you'd get her pregnant. I told you, didn't I? Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Nick chuckled. "You should've put a bet on it."

"I should have," she exclaimed. "But congratulations. I'm so happy for you, Sara."

Sara just nodded.

"It's the shock," Nick whispered playfully. "She still can't quite believe it herself."

Sara playfully thumped Nick on the arm.

"Sara, that's just amazing," Emily, one of Nick's sisters, added. "It's about time Nicky settled down."

"Yeah, we're all really pleased for you two," Annie, another one of Nick's sisters, joined in.

"Thank you," Sara just about managed. "We're, uh, we're really, really, um, happy."

"Well, that's good," Jackie, yet another of Nick's sisters, stated.

Sara nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Happy is good. Got it."

"Overwhelmed," Nick stated, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders and pulling her close.

"I've never had much of a family," she explained, sniffling.

"Your hormones won't be helping either," Emily added.

"I guess not," Sara sighed.

Nick decided to leave Sara with his sisters when questions like 'Did you plan the pregnancy?', 'Did this just happen?' and 'When are you due?' started coming up. That was more of a women's thing. So he walked away and left Sara in the capable hands of his sisters', and hoped that Sara would formulate intellectual and believable lies to keep them convinced.

"I'm really pleased for you, man," Andrew, Nick's only brother, smiled as he came up to him as he walked outside. "Dad was happy too but he had to go to work."

"Thanks, Andy," Nick smiled back, shaking his hand.

"You want to come and have a game with us?" Andy asked, tossing a football back and forwards between his hands.

"Nah, you're alright. I'll just stand here and watch," Nick shook his head.

"Alright then," he shrugged. "Thought it might have been good practice for you. This'll be you one day."

Nick let out a sigh and stared out in to the back garden, watching his brother and brother-in-laws kick a football around with the majority of his nieces and nephews. Andy was right, he would need practice, that would be him one day. But sadly not any time soon, much to the contrary of what they all thought. How was he gonna get out of this one? Why had he even kept the lie going? The same reason Sara had started it, he figured. The look of pure joy and happiness in his sister's eyes as she asked him if Sara was pregnant had kept the lie going. So technically he could blame Angie for this.

But no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, how hard he tried to convince himself it wasn't true, that Sara wasn't pregnant with his baby, he couldn't stop wishing it were true. And Sara being pregnant seemed to have a nice ring to it, especially if he added 'with my baby' at the end of it. Nick found himself wanting a baby with Sara, not in the future, not after they were married, now. Which would probably make the whole thing a whole lot more confusing. Besides, Nick had no idea how Sara felt about this, whether she did want a baby with him but just not yet or whether she didn't want a baby with him ever. He knew it was a bit soon, but he loved Sara and she loved him, and if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together then why waste time. He knew he'd love their baby whenever one came, sooner rather than later would be great, the icing on top of the cake. So at least Nick knew where he stood in all of this. At least that was something.

"That'll be you soon," Jillian stated as she stood next to her son.

"Huh?" Nick snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said that'll be you soon," Jillian smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Andy said the same thing," Nick smiled back.

"I'm so proud of you," Jillian stated. "You've finally grown up, finally met the right girl, finally settling down. And now all my babies have babies of there own, or at least they will soon."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Better late than never, eh?"

"You're gonna be a great dad," Jillian insisted. "I know you might feel differently right now, but trust your mother every once in a while. She happens to be an excellent judge of character."

"And is speaking in third person," Nick commented.

Jillian chuckled.

"Did I miss the joke?" Sara asked as she joined them.

"No," Jillian shook her head. "I'll leave Nicky to tell you."

"So, what was so funny?"

"My mum is apparently an amazing judge of character," Nick stated. "And I should be scared of fatherhood."

Sara sighed. "So it's not just me then? No offence to any of your sisters but if they tell me that child birth may be extremely painful but it's so incredibly rewarding or that I shouldn't be worried about motherhood and making mistakes again than I might have to scream. I wasn't worried until they said anything."

Nick tried to stifle a laugh. "Sorry about them. They're just excited."

"Over a lie," she reminded him. "Which was gonna be resolved, which I was gonna put right. But no, now I'm pregnant. Thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, but what could I do? Angie wanted you to be pregnant. I had to say you were," Nick explained.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Sara raised an eyebrow. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna tell them?"

"We don't need to tell them anything. We could just head upstairs…," Nick raised his eyes suggestively and smirked.

"You know as well as I do that the dates wouldn't match. That even if we were to do that they'd work out that something wasn't right. They'd work out we lied," Sara insisted.

"Well they're gonna find out we lied eventually, why not get something out of it?" he shrugged.

Sara shook her head. "Maybe I should just go home and we should stick to being friends."

"Why?" Nick asked, hurt that she was basically dumping him.

"Because, Nick, ever since we've been together you've done nothing but lie to your family. This is all my fault. It's my fault that you keep having to lie to you family, and I'm sorry. You managed to talk your way out of it last time, sort of, but we can't get out of this one," Sara insisted. "I'll go home and you tell your mum that I was hit by a bus or something."

"Sara, that's a bit over the top, don't you think?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, but what other choice do we have?"

"You said that you just thought that you weren't pregnant, but maybe you are. You haven't done a pregnancy test yet, have you?" Nick asked, remembering what Sara had said earlier.

"No, but I didn't think…," Sara shrugged.

"I bet there's loads of women who thought they weren't pregnant until they took a test," Nick insisted. "It can't hurt, can it? For peace of mind? And if nothing else we can just tell everyone that it was a false positive, and hope they're not too disappointed."

"But what if… what if I am, pregnant? What then?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he smiled, hoping he looked reassuring and calm. In reality, he was anything but. This was a life changing prospect. Were they ready for that yet?

Sara just nodded. She hoped when Nick said 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it' he merely meant 'we can do this; we can be parents', and not something else entirely. Sara knew that if she was pregnant that that would be okay, she wouldn't want to change that, even if it led to her going it alone. She most definitely wouldn't want to, for want of a better word, dispose of their mistake. Perhaps the more she thought about it, the more she hoped she would be pregnant.

About half an hour later and Nick and Sara were sat on the bed in their bedroom, trying desperately hard not to panic or over think what could come next. Nick had slipped out a little while ago and went to the chemist to buy one of the better, more reliable, pregnancy tests. This was just as much a big deal for him as it was for Sara. And at the same time, Sara had excused herself from the living room, feeling tired and overwhelmed yet again. But thankfully no one questioned her; tiredness was apparently common during pregnancy.

Sara sucked in some air and stood, picking up the pregnancy test as she made her way to the en suite bathroom. Nick wanted to say something, something to comfort her, but nothing came out. Instead, he watched her disappear and knew that the next few minutes were going to be the longest few minutes of his life.

Minutes later, as predicted, Sara emerged from the bathroom in tears, holding the pregnancy test tightly in one hand.

"Oh, Sara," Nick sighed, hanging his head in disappointment. "It's okay. If it's what you want, 'cause you know I'd love to be a dad, we could always try for a baby."

"No…," Sara shook her head.

"No? No you don't want a baby? So you're glad you're not pregnant?" Nick asked, not believing when she was implying.

"No. Not that. We don't need to try," Sara corrected him, wiping at her cheeks.

Nick's eyes widened in anticipation as he waited with bated breath for Sara to continue.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant," Sara offered a watery smile, showing Nick the pregnancy test. "It says 4 to 5 weeks, so that means…"

"…the morning Angie left," Nick finished her sentence, almost smugly.

"Yeah," Sara nodded.

"Well, at least we didn't waste any time," he shrugged.

Sara chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"I never really thought of us as the planning type anyway," Nick stated.

"There's an 'us' now?"

"You bet," Nick grinned as he stood up and walked towards Sara, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You me and this little one."

Seven months later:

"Hello," Jillian answered excitedly.

"Mrs. Stokes?" Catherine asked.

"That's me?" Jillian nodded. "Now who's this?"

"Hi. My name's Catherine Willows. I work with your son, Nick, and his girlfriend, Sara," Catherine introduced herself. "We've met once, years ago."

"Oh, yes, I think I remember you. And Nick and Sara have mentioned you a few times," Jillian said. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I've been given the lovely task of telling you and the rest of your family that Sara is in labour," Catherine smiled.

"Is she!?" Jillian screeched.

"Yeah, her waters broke a few hours ago," Catherine stated. "I meant to call sooner but…"

"But they're a month early!"

"We know. But the doctors have told us it's normal for twins to be born premature," Catherine insisted. "They wouldn't have let the pregnancy continue much longer, apparently. Most twins are born healthy even when they're early."

"Is Sara alright? How is she coping?" Jillian asked.

"Well, as you'd expect she's screaming at the tope of her lungs, wants the babies out of her, now…," Catherine stopped mid-sentence when Warrick started pointing at the window to the delivery room Sara was in. "One second," she mumbled to Jillian before covering her phone and looking expectantly at her co-worker.

"I think she's…," he whispered, still pointing.

"Is she?" Greg jumped in before Catherine could comment.

Rolling her eyes, Catherine put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that. We think Sara's about ready to start pushing."

"I'm gonna cry," Jillian stated.

An hour later:

"Hang on, he's coming out now," Catherine insisted just as Jillian was fit to explode with anxiety.

Nick stepped out the room smiling like he'd just won the lottery, or, maybe if this had been a few years ago, like he'd just had a very, very good night with some pretty redhead. But in fact, the love of his life had just given birth to their twins.

"Congratulations," Warrick grinned at him, giving him a manly hug.

"Thanks, man," Nick's smile widened still.

Catherine handed over her phone. "It's your mum."

"Hi, mum," Nick said into the phone cheerfully.

"So? How's Sara? How's your twins? A boy and a girl? What did you name them?" Jillian said in record speed, trying to get all her questions out at once.

"Mum, calm down. Sara's fine, well as fine as she can be having just given birth twice. And the twins are fine, happy and healthy. A boy, Aiden, and a girl, Ava," Nick smiled proudly.

Thank you for reading. This was the longest of the three chapters, with good reason. So what did you think? A little added surprise with Sara giving birth to twins, but I just couldn't decide whether they should have a daddy's girl or a mummy's boy. So they had one of each. Did you like it? Hate it? Well, you know how to tell me. Review please.


End file.
